Call of Duty: Pony Warfare
by Richard Fernandez
Summary: Task Force 141 is deployed via Rift Gate into Equestria to pursue the suspected fourth horseman and leader of Shadow Company, Sam Freeman. In the process, they get Twilight Sparkle and the gang to join. NOTE: This takes place BEFORE Operation: Kingfish NOTE: Production stopped due to breaking my arm. Will post chapter 4 soon. Keep your hopes up :D
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a pinkish blue as sunset fell upon Ponyville. The little ponies of the town flocked to their respective homes, and bid each other farewell. A cold breeze billowed through the town, and leaves dance along the current. The hum of the town died down, and the chirps of crickets and the hoot of owls echoed throughout the town. The sun finally set and six figures rose to their feet.

On a cliff above Sweet Apple Acres, six soldiers of the Task Force 141 stood, facing the small town. In front stood John "Soap" MacTavish, a decorated war veteran of Scottish decent, holding an R700 Sniper Rifle fitted with a Silencer. Next to him stood Captain John Price, a strong and brilliant leader and Soap's most trusted ally, wielding his trusty M4A1 with a silencer and an ACOG sight. The third was Ghost, and he stood in the back, an ACR with Heartbeat Sensor and Silencer in his left hand. To the right of Soap was Sandman, a member of the United States Marines, Team Delta: Call sign Metal and he brandished a SPAS-12 with Holographic Sight and Silencer. Nikolai, ex-Spetznaz and pilot of the teams Blackhawk sat in the grass with his silenced AK-47 at his side. Finally was Royale, a beautiful young woman of France's GIGN Elite, and she stood to Ghost's left, holding a G3 fitted with a Silencer and a Bayonet.

The Rift Gate behind them closed, and Ghost pocketed the emblem and nodded. "It's over. We're here…which is where Soap?"

Soap exhaled slowly. "Gentlemen, welcome to bloody Equestria. This is supposedly where international terrorist Sam Freeman is hiding." He opens up a folder and lays it on the ground. "The bastard was been killing people all across Central Europe before his assassination attempt last month. Afterwards he activated a Rift Gate, similar to this one, and was ported here.. It seems like a vast planet." He looked down the scope of his R700 into Ponyville. "It's inhabited by ponies and horses, pegasi and unicorns. This is really bloody stupid, but this is where we are and where we believe Sam is hiding."

Price lit a cigar and frowned. "So there's an entire city of ponies and the like, and were supposed to go in and use extreme caution? I don't think so." He snickered. "We ride these things normally. We can handle them."

Sandman shook his head. "But look past that, Price." He pointed to the homes and structures. "All these buildings and you're telling me not to be cautious? I don't think so. We better not underestimate these…things."

Ghost nodded. "No sense in not taking orders just because they're horses. It's the same game. Find and kill Sam. That's it."

Nikolai laughed. "While I sit back in helicopter and laugh at you fools watching to see if pony turns corner."

"I think they're cute and cuddly and I wouldn't mind spending vacations here." Royale chirped, a pleasant smile on her face. The others looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I would."

Soap looked at the town once more. "I don't trust this mission. General Shepherd was leaving something out. I felt like he was, but I don't know."

Sandman shrugged, "Maybe it's just that he left out the fact that our mission involves ponies that can build shit."

"Hey, we build homes and shops, not shit!"

The six 141 members jumped and leveled their rifles at the pink pony sitting next to Nikolai.

"BOLLOCKS! HOW DID SHE SNEAK UP ON US?!" Price exclaimed.

The pony giggled and lifted her rear hooves up. "My hoof steps aren't heavy. I don't make much noise."

Soap gulped and lowered his rifle, and motioned for the others to do the same. They did, and he sighed. "You…can talk?"

The pony giggled again. "Of course silly! I talk all the time. Like about this one time, I saw Rarity in the worst dress she'd ever made, and I laughed at her, and she made me swear not to tell any pony, so I didn't."

Nikolai sat in shock and stared at the pony. "What in world is happening, guys. Am I high? Are you guys high? Do we see same pony that giggles and talks like men?"

Sandman nodded, and walked up to the pony. "My name is Sandman." He stuck out his hand. "What is your name?"

The pony leapt at Sandman and wrapped him in a huge hug. "My name is Pinkie Pie!" She smiled and let him go. "What is every pony else's name?"

Sandman gave the guys a thumbs up to tell her their names. "You guys can tell her, right?"

Nikolai nodded and got to his feet. "Name is Nikolai. I am from Mother Russia and I like to fly helicopter, and I am pretty thirsty."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Well, we all drink Sweet Apple Acres delicious ciders and their new sarsaparilla. I can get you some!"

Nikolai smiled. "You'd do that for me? I have nothing for you."

Pinkie Pie nodded and reared up to bop him in the stomach. "You don't have to worry, Nikolai." She poked him in the stomach and laughed.

Royale smiled and kneeled next to Pinkie Pie. "My name is Royale, and I'm from France."

Pinkie Pie looked confused. "France? Where's that?"

Royale smiled. "Well, its in Europe. Its been in both World Wars and several others.

Pinkie Pie suddenly looked dazed. "I don't know, I don't want to know. You're weird. NEXT!"

Royale straightened her beret and frowned. "Bitch." She muttered.

Price stiffened. "My name is Captain John Price. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Your hat is backwards."

Price took his hat off and adjusted it, looking embarrassed.

Pinkie Pie smiled at Soap. "Who are you?"

Soap smiled. "My name is Soap, and I've worked with Price for 2 years now."

Pinkie Pie smirked. "What do you do?"

Soap scoffed. "What do we do? Well, we kill, 'er, I mean, catch bad guys."

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow. "Guys? What are guys?"

Sandman looked at the two and intervened. "Well, guys are people. Humans. So are girls. You are a pony, and you replace stuff with pony, so to clarify, we catch bad ponies." He smiled.

Pinkie Pie looked at ease. "Okay, that makes WAY more sense."

Sandman nodded. "Happy to help."

Ghost approached Pinkie Pie, and she backed away, her ears folding back. "You're a bad person. I don't like your face." She breathed, backing away slowly.

Ghost shook his head. "No, I'm a good person, Pinkie Pie. The mask keeps me hidden on dark nights. That is why my name is Ghost."

She still cautioned her step. "I don't know, you're still pretty scary." She looked at Sandman. "Can I trust him?"

Sandman nodded enthusiastically. "He's a good person, Pinkie. Don't even worry."

She smiled. "Okay then."

The six 141 members stood around awkwardly as Pinkie Pie surveyed the team. "What are you doing in Equestria? You are like nothing I've ever seen!"

Soap shook his head. "That's classified information, Pinkie Pie."

She nodded. "Okay then. Do you "guys" need a place to stay?"

Royale nodded. "We need to set up our HQ."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "Okie dokie lokey! You can stay at the abandoned barn below us! Can you get down there?"

Soap nodded. "Lets get ready to descend. Nikolai. Get us down there."

He nodded. "Everyone into Mr. Nikolai's Wild Ride."

Pinkie Pie gave a huge smile. "Ride? I love rides!"

He chuckled. "We take off in two."

The team climbed aboard the helicopter and Pinkie Pie sat up front with Nikolai, wearing a headset like him.

"We're ready for takeoff!" She announced to the team as Nikolai lifted the vertibird off the ground.

They rose into the air and flew in circles a bit to gain fin rotation, and then flew towards the barn 400 yards away. The helo touched down, and the team got off and entered the barn. It was old and red and full of hay, but it would suffice. Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down.

"Can we do that again! It was SO much FUN!" She exclaimed.

Nikolai shook his head. "Tomorrow, pink one. Tomorrow, I will take you for flight."

Soap and the crew d'awwed at Nikolai's treatment of Pinkie Pie, and began set up for their headquarters. Soap looked at the pony, who sat happily watching the group unload, unpack, and set up.

"You should go home. Its passed eleven o'clock and you should be asleep." He insisted.

She smiled. "Okay Soap! I'll go home, but promise you won't leave here and I can come back tomorrow with my friends!"

He nodded. "If they're as helpful and generous as you are, I think we'd be alright if they came."

She smiled. "Yay! Thanks Soap. Bye you "guys"!"

The team waved her off as she bounded away, singing the entire way.

Price shook his head. "What the bloody hell is this place?"

Ghost shrugged. "I don't know, but If I don't sleep, I'll have a heart attack. Good night you guys."

They nodded and looked out at the world they now stood in. Sandman sighed. "We have to catch Sam. If he did what you said he did to those people in Europe…think of what he'd do to the ponies here…"

Royale nodded. "We will Sandman. We will"

Soap sat down and cracked open a cola, wondering what Sam was plotting here in Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose as Rarity awoke in her bedroom. She walked outside her home and sat in her front yard, breathed in the cool air and smiled.

"Today is going be absolutely perfect." She sighed, her mane blowing in the wind. Spike waltzed over, looking confident. Rarity snorted. "Or not…" She mumbled. She gave the best possible fake smile and sighed. "Why, good morning Spike. How are you, dear?"

Spike nodded. "Good morning to you too, Miss Rarity. I am fine, thank you for asking. But, I actually have a date, and I wanted to ask you how I should present myself."

Rarity looked at him puzzled. "A date? With who?"

Spike chuckled. "You, if you say yes." He pulled out a bouquet and smiled.

Rarity immediately shook her head. "Sorry Spike, I'm going out with Fluttershy today. We're going shopping and the sort. You know, girl things."

Spike's expression went sour. "Okay…I understand Rarity." He started walking away, and then stopped. "Hey, Rarity?"

She inhaled. "Yes?"

"Why don't you like me?"

Rarity jumped a bit at this question. "Well, sweetie, its not that I don't like you," She sighed. "its just that, you're not…a pony."

He nodded. "That makes sense…" He twiddled his thumbs a bit, and walked away. "Bye."

She looked at him walking away, feeling bad for not going out with him, but it wasn't a lie. She really was doing things with Fluttershy. She shook her head and stood up, beginning the walk to Fluttershy's Cottage.

….

It was around three o'clock when Rarity and Fluttershy arrived in Manehatten. Fluttershy floated alongside Rarity, humming and looking around at the different shops, and the lack of ponies.

"Looks a little…unusual today." Fluttershy said, her eyes looking every which way.

Rarity smiled. "It's probably just this district. Come on, I see an Amberpony and Switch at the corner."

A breeze carried a paper and it smacked Fluttershy in the face. "Whoa." She said, pulling the paper from her mug. She looked at it, and frowned. "Hey, Rarity? What's a Global Fugitive?"

Rarity turned back around and looked at the paper. "It seems to be telling us about someone the entire world is looking for."

The paper read:

Wanted: Sam Freeman. 38 years old from Florence, Italy. 5'11", 210 lbs. Auburn hair, blue eyes. If seen, contact your local police station and wait for interrogation.

Rarity frowned. "Why is the whole world looking for this man?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "Maybe he stole bits or something. Maybe he let a Murderhound loose in Fillydelphia!"

Rarity looked around at the streets, and the loneliness of the streets bugged her. The sidewalks were barren except for trash. A blue jay flew by perched on a lamp post, watching the ponies walk the streets like they were insane.

"This is creepier than that movie, Quiet Hill." Fluttershy squeaked.

Rarity put on a brave smile. "Don't worry darling, I think everything's fine." She murmured, a hint of worry in her voice.

The ponies stopped walking when they heard voices around the corner. Gruff voices. Unfamiliar voices. Rarity shivered. "I don't know what's happening Shy, but they don't sound from around these parts."

They turned the corner to see four tall men, dressed in black, standing in a circle. They're clothing had "Shadow Company" written on the sides of their arms, and they held odd machines in their hands.

Fluttershy hid behind Rarity. "What are men doing in Equestria?" She whispered, concern and fear in her voice.

Rarity shook her head. "I have no idea."

One of the men spotted Rarity, and nudged the others. They all turned to see her and Fluttershy, and stepped back with extreme caution. They raised their machines and one grabbed a radio.

"Sim, we have two in our sights. Exterminate?"

Rarity didn't take the time to wait for a response. "Book it, honey!" She yelled, and Fluttershy took off into the air. Rarity charged past the Amberpony and Switch, and made it back to the train station. She jumped onto one of the trains without a ticket, and hid underneath a seat as the train took off. She looked out the window and flinched.

There they were, the men with machines in their hands, just watching the train go to Ponyville.

….

Rarity sat there for what seemed like hours. The train eventually hit Ponyville, and the scared unicorn skedaddled off the train. At the stop was a lone unicorn, gray in color, and had a red mane and tail. She noticed he had his head down, and he didn't have a ticket.

Rarity approached slowly. "Excuse me, are you lost?"

The unicorn nodded. "I'm trying to get to Canterlot, but my ticket was ripped. I don't have the magical prowess to fix it, so I figured I'd hike it. But its dangerous." He laughed. "I have a fear of Murderhounds."

Rarity looked at him, puzzled. "Murderhounds don't exist, though."

He shook his head. "I happen to know they do." He lifted his mane to show a scar leading from his neck to his shoulders..

Rarity shuddered. "Oh, dear lord. Well, I can pay for your ticket. What's your name?"

He shook his head again. "I don't really have one. I'm a traveler, but 'cause of my cutie mark, which happens to look like a spider with an S in the center, you can call me Spider Bite." He looked away from her. "And, uh, thanks. I don't know how to repay your generosity."

She giggled. "Well, when you come back through, I would like dinner, if that's okay."

He nodded and took the bits. "I appreciate the help…I uh…don't believe I got your name."

She smiled. "My name is Rarity."

Spider Bite smiled. "Thank you, Miss Rarity. I will take you to dinner this Thursday. Today is Monday."

Rarity nodded. "I will be waiting right here."

Spider Bite nodded, and walked to the ticket window. Rarity watched him get his ticket, get on the train, and leave, not noticing the yellow pegasus flying next to her.

Fluttershy nudged Rarity. "Who is that?"

Rarity sighed. "A unicorn named Spider Bite." She looked at Fluttershy and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy landed and folded her wings in. "Pinkie Pie is having us meet some "guys" tonight. I don't know who, but we're meeting them."

Rarity shrugged. "I guess I'll go. When and where?"

Fluttershy started walking off the platform. "Tonight at seven in an old barn inside Sweet Apple Acres."

Rarity sighed. "Fluttershy. It's already six fifty."

Fluttershy gasped. "We better get going then!"

The two ran off toward Sweet Apple Acres, not knowing what they were getting into.

….

When Rarity and Fluttershy arrived, Pinkie Pie was at the door with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight seemed antsy and impatient. There was a banner above the door that said something illegible.

"Rarity! Shy! You made it!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Fluttershy looked at the banner again. "What's that banner say?"

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Nikolai wrote it in something called…Russian."

Rarity looked confused. "What's a Nikolai?"

Pinkie smiled. "You'll see."

The four friends sat down and waited for Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Rarity talked about their encounter with the weird monkey things, her meeting Spider Bite, and the awkward encounter with Spike in the morning.

"…And I'm sure he's broken hearted. Poor thing probably doesn't know what to think right now." Rarity said, worry in her voice.

"Sounds like a total downer." A voice said.

The four turned to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack coming up the dirt path, Applejack all smiles.

"There you are! We've been waiting!" Pinkie Pie stated, a little haughty when she spoke.

"What're ya' waiting fer us for?" AJ asked, a little confused.

"I have someone I'd like you girls to meet!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Twilight sighed. "Who?"

Pinkie Pie opened the door to the barn, and inside was the technical base set up the night before. At the main computer hub by the door was a man, no older than twenty seven, with an American Flag on his arm. In back were three more men, one with a Mohawk, one in a boonie hat, and one in a skull mask, and they were sitting around a table playing cards. The final two in the room were in the makeshift kitchen in the left corner closest to the door, grilling some patty looking things. There was a large man, and a blonde woman.

"These are the people who make up Task Force 141! The one at the computer is Sandman!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, and Sandman stood up.

"Hello ladies. Yeah, my name is Sandman, and I'm an American straight out of call sign Metal." He looked to his team. "This mission, along with our next mission, which I have no idea the date of, will be my last missions with TF141. I have been asked to head Metal and I intend to take the job."

Soap nodded. "We expect nothing less but excellence in your heading of Metal, Sandman." He called from the table. Ghost leaned over and tried to look at his cards.

Sandman smiled. "Thanks, John."

Soap stood up from the table and left his cards on the table. "Straight." He chuckled. Price and Ghost looked at their hands and threw them on the table.

He walked to the front of the barn and looked at the ponies. "Allow me to introduce myself. My codename is Soap, but you may call me John, if you like. I'm our team sharpshooter. Come in, please. There is a couch made of straw and leftover uniforms right there. Sit down, if you like." He motioned to the couch next to the kitchen, and sat in front of them on a folding chair. "My team is as follows. You have already met Sandman, our technician." He waved to Sandman.

Sandman nodded. "I am in charge of my teams communications and information, including CIA documents and contact to Overlord, our AC130 pilot."

Soap shifted in his chair. "The old bastard in the back is our Captain, John Price."

"The old bastard that mentored your arse when you were still the FNG." Price chuckled.

Soap laughed with him. "The one with the mask is Ghost. He's our weapon's specialist and secondary recon."

Ghost nodded. "Charmed to meet you lot."

"The Russian in back with the headset is our helicopter pilot, Nikolai. He's one of our most trusted allies." Soap looked to Nikolai. "He's gotten us out of much more than trouble."

Nikolai laughed. "I saved their skin so many times, they owe me at least thirteen rounds of beer."

Price nodded. "He's a good ol' chap, for a Russian. Soap and I have had our fair share of bad Russians."

Soap looked Twilight in the eyes. "Our newest addition to the team is Royale. She's our French liaison and our demolition."

Royale took a bite of a cheeseburger. "My name is hamburger in French. I am eating a Royale with cheese, and it's amazing."

Soap nodded. "That's our team. We are Task Force 141. International joint operations squad that took down Imran Zakhaev two years ago, and is hunting the suspected fourth horseman of his circle. His name is Sam Freeman."

Rarity perked up. "That's the name on that wanted poster! The global fugitive! Why is he wanted here too? Hmm…"

Price took a chair and sat next to Soap. "Now you chaps can introduce yourselves."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "You already know me. I'm Pinkie Pie, the funnest!"

Nikolai smiled. "Funnest is not word, pink one."

Pinkie Pie shot him a look. "And your grammar is bad. Get over it."

Nikolai shrugged and returned to his cheeseburger. "I don't have bad grammar, right Royale?"

"It's horrid, Nikolai." She giggled. Nikolai just shook his head.

Twilight Sparkle got off the couch. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I am the apprentice to Princess Celestia. I also work at the library."

Ghost shook his head. "Soap. There's a princess."

Soap nodded. "Potential target."

Nikolai looked to Twilight. "Thank you for the intelligence, purple one."

Twilight just sparked her horn and flipped her mane.

Applejack laughed. "No one can touch the Princess."

Price looked her in the eyes. "If I wanted to, I could slot her right now."

Applejack gave him a smirk. "I'm Applejack, but you can call me AJ."

Price tipped his hat. "Nice to meet you AJ."

Applejack laughed. "Pleasure's all mine."

Fluttershy looked up. "I am…uh…my name is…uh…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "This is Fluttershy. She's our team's sweetheart. The one who's really kind and stuff."

Royale kneeled next to Fluttershy. "I think we'll get along, Fluttershy."

Dash poked Soap. "My name is Rainbow Dash, and I'm the awesome one."

Soap raised an eyebrow. "The awesome one?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you know. The one pony show. The cocky know-it-all. The one with the rainbow hair."

"I understand. You're the awesome one. The charisma bomb. The go getter. The one who's all that." Soap said, agreeing with her.

Dash smiled. "I like the way you think, Soap."

Rarity stepped forward and shook out her mane. For a second, it seemed like time stopped, as she winked at the team. "My name is Rarity. I'm a fashion designer."

Ghost stepped toward her and kneeled. "You are a very pretty pony." He stroked her mane softly. "I think I like you, Rarity. And I don't like very many people." He looked her over. "Or ponies. I think you'll be my little pony." He sighed. "Your attitude reminds me of my daughter."

The rest of Task Force 141 and the rest of the ponies were shocked at the bond that Ghost was creating with Rarity. Ghost walked outside and motioned for her to follow him outside. She followed him and laughed.

Rarity looked back once. "I'm like his daughter. Yay!" She trotted after him, and they walked away.

Soap was taken aback. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

AJ sat down. "I don't know, but its bucking ridiculous."

Sandman just laughed. "I guess ole Ghosty has a soft spot after all."

Nikolai took another bite of his cheeseburger. "Anyone else want cheeseburger?"

The members of 141 walked towards the grill and took a patty and a bun, dressed it, and handed them one by one to the ponies.

Dash looked the burger over. "This royale with cheese…is there meat in it?"

Royale smiled. "Quite funny you used the French wording for it. I like it."

Dash just shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just tell me if there's meat in it."

Nikolai nodded. "All beef patty seasoned to perfection, with melty cheese and lettuce leaves on oven toasted bun." He looked at shocked ponies. "Yes, meat is food in our world."

Fluttershy continued to chew. "So, this tasty, delicious cheeseburger is made from meat? And I like it? Man, things are weird."

Twilight Sparkle chewed hers and smiled. "It feels wrong, but its good."

Pinkie Pie had grease on her nose and lips. "More. More is good."

Applejack looked at it quizzical. "It needs more apples."

Rainbow Dash just stared at it. "My mind is telling me no." She moved toward it. "But my body…" She grabbed the cheeseburger. "My body is telling me yeah!" She sat next to a chewing Applejack. "Baby, I don't wanna hurt no pony." Dash floated to the center of the barn. "But there is something that I…must confess!" She sang out, cheeseburger in her hands. "Oooh. I don't see nothing wrong with a little meat and cheese."

Soap busted out laughing and leaned backwards on his chair. Price gave a smirk and lit a cigar. Sandman chuckled and dressed his cheeseburger. Nikolai laughed to himself and grabbed a bottle of vodka from his duffle bag. Royale smiled at the pony and chewed on her cheeseburger. Twilight was tearing up from the laughter. Applejack laughed and watched contently. Pinkie Pie was dancing and singing right along with her. Fluttershy just watched timidly, trying to adjust to her surroundings. And Dash kept dancing and singing. The night ended, and the two groups became fast friends. It was like fate brought them together for one task. And it was culminating.

Something was occurring just over the horizon in Canterlot, and they had no idea what they were in for…


	3. Chapter 3

Spider Bite sat on his chair, in his meager little room in Hooves Hotel, right down the street from the castle. He stretched and sighed, thinking about the unicorn he met on the platform, and his place in the new Canterlot. Sam promised him anything he wanted as long as he was able to use enough magic to bust into the castle and let the Shadow Company in. He was successful, and he's getting what he wanted. Unlimited power. He'd be stronger than four Celestias. He'd get more juice in his hair than Discord in his entire body. He'd be the strongest being in Equestria. And all he has to do was betray Equestria. What a deal! Now he'd be able to control the entire royal army, and no one would argue with him.

"Life is bucking good." He muttered.

Spider Bite smiled at his new place in Equestria, thought about the princesses and what Sam was doing, and what was going to happen to Equestria now that the princesses weren't in control. Either way, this power and the bits he received was more than enough to win him over. What was there to argue? More power, more money, new world. He did his job is all. It was just a job. A contract. Only a few things left, and he'd be on his way to the top. Oh yeah, life was good. And to think this was all just a dream seven hours ago…

...Seven Hours Ago…

Sam paced at the Canterlot train station, his hairy comrade was late. Always doing something stupid. Spider Bite had been late before, but this was important. This was his career move in this hellhole they call a planet.

It wasn't unnatural for Sam to be impatient. He'd been impatient when the Shadow Company hesitated to open fire in Greece. He was impatient when the countdown began on the detonation of the bomb in the missile silo in Turkey. Face it, he was impatient.

But if there was something he wasn't, it was weak. Sam never broke, never cried, never made close friends, never lost. He always got his way, and killed those in the way of what he wanted. He was an extortionist, a murderer, a conman, a liar, and a master manipulator.

Yes, Sam was the model of all terrorists. Down to the last 5.56 mm round at his feet. He was cold blooded and cruel, once using a power drill to torture his own secretary. Sam was everything a terrorist wanted to be.

Sam's only problem was that he didn't have a cause, something to fight for. He committed mass genocide for the fun of mass genocide. He had no ulterior motive, no revolution, not a leader he was fighting for. He was just a sick hearted man with a passion for bloodshed.

"Where is that trotting bastard?" Sam breathed, annoyed and tired.

His radio buzzed. "Sim. We have two in our sights. Exterminate?"

Sam sighed. "For the last time, my name is Sam. And no. Proceed for capture."

His radio sounded again. "Sir! We are in pursuit of two tango mikes. They took off as soon as we radioed you!"

Sam nearly screamed. "Capture and prepare for evac."

The soldier responded. "Roger that."

Sam shook his head and sat down in the train station. He pulled his lucky Tokarev TT-33 out of his coat pocket and spun it on his trigger finger.

A young stallion approached Sam and snorted. "Hey, you have been here since last night. I don't know what you are, or what you're waiting for, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sam looked at the stallion and, without warning, fired a round into the stallions skull. He smiled at the body as it shook and sputtered, struggling to stay alive. He stood up and walked over to the body, watching it suffer. Kneeling next to him, he said, "No.", and rolled his body off the platform onto the tracks below.

He raised an eyebrow. "Now where is that little unicorn bastard?"

….

About four hours after the incident on the platform, Spider Bite walked off the train and approached Sam. He appeared cautious, but confident. Sam frowned.

"What took you so long?" He asked, angrily.

Spider Bite yawned. "I was at the train station and my ticket ripped. Some nice pony came over and fixed it, so it's all good now."

"And you waited this long to ride the train why?" Sam was growing irritated.

"She only fixed it forty-five minutes ago." Bite said.

"She?" Sam questioned.

"Yep. A nice little pony named Rarity. She's my date a few nights from now." He laughed. "I didn't think I'd be dating right off the bat."

Sam exhaled slowly. "Look. We're running short on time. The princesses will only be available for capture for a few hours. After evening starts, one begins her shift pulling the moon and shit."

"And all I have to do is bust a hole in the wall and help you successfully take the throne and you'll give me all the power I want? Then I can leave?" Bite pushed for a yes.

"You have my word, Spider Bite." Sam nodded half-heartedly.

Bite just strode away and walked toward the tracks. He spotted a mess of what looked to be cherry pie and a jacket on the tracks. "Hey, uh, Sam. Did you drop a pie and your coat? There's a mess here."

Sam just shook his head and motioned for the pony to follow him. After a few minutes of walking, they came to stop by the side of the castle. Four men in Shadow Company fatigues carrying AK-74u's leaned on the wall, waiting for Spider Bite to bust a hole in the wall. "This is Sergeant Mora, a good friend of mine." Sam said, pointing to a man, the only one without a helmet.

"Pleasure to see one on our side." Mora said, referring to Bite.

Bite nodded. "We aren't all savages."

Sam looked at the wall, and did a fancy wave with his hand. "It's all yours, my friend." Sam breathed, waiting.

Bite charged his horn, and sighed. "Here goes nothing." He said. He then began the spell.

"I call upon the crash of fire"

"I call upon the bang of light"

"Make a hole in this stone structure"

"So the future may be bright"

A loud bang was heard and pieces of stone flew as the wall burst into rocks and a hole was left in its wake. The soldiers moved in and pressed at the walls surrounding them. Five royal guards were charging down the hallway to investigate.

"Sergeant Mora, five tango's down the hall. Permission to engage?" A soldier said.

Lieutenant Mora nodded. "Go loud."

A staccato of gunfire erupted as the guards took cover.

"They're hiding next to the pillars along the walls. Anyone have a nine banger?" Another soldier called.

The third soldier nodded. "Nine banger out!"

Several flash bangs lit up the room and loud angry snorts came from the guards. The team moved in, and Sam and Bite followed close behind. Gunfire and bolts of energy were heard, and one soldier flew into the wall. He leaned on it, before he was sent through the window. Sam walked by like nothing happened.

"Are you sure you're not gonna die?" Bite questioned.

"Relax, Spider Bite. One death out of the four hundred soldiers dispersed across this wretched Equestria? We're fine." Sam replied, drawing his HP from his holster.

They walked in just as the gunfire and blasts stopped. Sergeant Mora stood with one soldier in the center of the throne room. A few pillars were toppled, and most of the windows were completely shot out. Close to eleven stallions lay dead on the floor, and one more soldier lay dead alongside them, a burn mark on his face.

Mora looked angry. "You said the magic wouldn't affect us."

Sam nodded. "Normal spells and hexes, no they can't. Blasts of energy from a spear? That's another story. I did not anticipate this."

"Then you are not ready for war, Sam Freeman." A voice called. At the throne stood Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna.

Sam chuckled. "The princesses made it so easy to dethrone them. How perfect."

Luna nodded. "If it will stop you from taking more innocent lives, we will stand by sister, and will allow our capture."

Celestia looked down in shame. "To step down from my throne is a terrible thing. It puts many in danger. But it's for the greater good. Stop killing the beings of Equestria, and we shall vacate the throne, and surrender." She said reluctantly.

Sam laughed. "Fine, your highnesses. I will tell my men to stand down. In the meantime, you will come and bow at my feet."

The two slowly walked to Sam, heads down in defeat, and bowed to him. They stayed there for a few minutes while the color of the room dimmed and disappeared. Celestia's mane grew colorless and Luna's eyes grew pale.

Sam then laughed. "Discord, the throne is yours, my friend." He called.

"NO!" The fallen princesses screamed in unison, as the chimera entered the room. He stood and breathed in slowly, as if the world was new again.

"Dearest princesses. Your throne is mine, and this time, the Elements aren't here. What -will- you do?" Discord smiled at the princesses, and walked to the throne. "Mine. All mine. What to do first? Hmm, maybe a game of riddles is in order." He smiled. "Assemble the ponies, and I will give them a chance. Even if they succeed, Sam is still here, and he doesn't like to lose."

Sam looked at a royal guard and aimed his TT-33 at them. "Mora, you will escort these mares outside. Once outside, you are to return to me and send word that Bravo Team is to return to the castle in Canterlot to prepare for an assault." He shook his head. "I feel like we aren't the only humans here."

….

Spider Bite sat down outside and watched the sun go down. With Celestia and Luna gone, Discord accepted the role of raising and setting the sun and the moon. Of course, there had to be randomly switching seasons, and walking trees, plus that one bird that goes around calling ponies random obscenities. But, with Discord comes chaos, and chaos is good. Bite kind of liked chaos, the feeling that everything and nothing was perfect. It was stellar.

Sam on the other hand hated it. He expected to have random stuff killing the ponies, chaotic accidents. No, Discord actually wanted to give them a chance. The bastard was crazy, but he was fair. The only negative in Sam's eyes though.

"Do I get my power yet?" Bite asked.

Sam shook his head. "More is to be done. And if you are willing to continue working with me, I'll raise your pay."

Bite looked away. "You promised."

Sam grew irritated. "You were late." He looked down at the pony. "Now are you in or out?"

Bite nodded. "What needs to be done?"

Sam kneeled. "That pony you met at the platform…she's more than just a normal pony." He sighed. "Rarity is one of the Elements of Harmony, and her element is generosity. This is why she paid for your ticket."

Bite looked at Sam. "What do you need, sir?"

Sam looked into Spider Bite's eyes. He handed him a Five Seven and turned the safety off. "Kill her, Spider Bite. One shot, one kill." He commanded, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

After a few seconds, Bite shook his hand. "I will handle it personally."

Sam laughed. "Good boy." He smiled and handed Bite a key. "This key opens the door to your room at the Clop Trotter Motel down the road. You cannot be associated with me from here on out." He patted him on the head and turned away. "Good luck, Spider Bite."

Spider Bite saluted and walked away, grumbling to himself all the while.


End file.
